The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Interspecific Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale×Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duesarwisal’.
The new Interspecific Geranium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform Interspecific Geranium plants with numerous attractive flowers.
The new Interspecific Geranium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2010 in Rheinberg, Germany of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium zonale identified as code number G09-0309-007, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number F-0116-1319, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Interspecific Geranium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Interspecific Geranium plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since June, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Interspecific Geranium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.